You Are Such A Girl
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Conclusion. Maura has a new girlfriend and Jane is jealous.
1. Chapter 1

You Are Such A Girl

Disclaimer: Maura Isles and Jane Rizzoli belong to Tess Gerritsen and TNT. I thank them for allowing me to take them out and play with them, because I do not own them.

Chapter One

"Maura, come on! If you're going to play you need to get serious!" Jane yelled over at Maura. Jane was so frustrated she stomped her foot into the ground.

"Maura, last call! You're up!" Maura turned to face Jane with a hurt look on her face. "I'm coming, Jane, just relax. I was putting my ball glove on."

"It's a batting glove, Maura."

"Yeah, I wanted everything to be perfect," Maura smiled at her best friend. She was so glad Jane gave her this opportunity to play for the homicide department's softball team. She was looking for something new outside of work to enjoy with Jane and softball seemed to be so much fun. At least, it would be if Jane could relax and just enjoy the play of the game and not get so caught up in who won or lost.

Maura grabbed the bat and walked to the plate. Jane walked up behind her and started whispering in her ear. "Maura, can you bunt? If you can, bunt the second pitch you're thrown. Frost will be breaking for the plate and we can get a suicide."

"Jane! A suicide? Really? And what about the poor unfortunate individual?"

"No, Maura, it's called a suicide squeeze play. It's standard baseball. Just do as I ask, ok?" Jane whispered.

"You're the boss, Jane," Maura replied. Jane's heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Ignoring the blush running up her cheeks Jane returned to the dugout.

Sure enough, on the second pitch Maura laid down the perfect bunt. Frost left third base with the pitch and crossed home plate while the catcher was still trying to find the ball. The homicide team met at home plate and congratulated both Frost and Maura.

"I feel like I hit a home run," Maura said to Jane. Jane looked at the perfectly dressed Maura, not a hair out of place and began to laugh.

"You, hit a home run? That's a good one, Maura." Jane couldn't stop laughing.

"Why not, Jane? Just because I didn't play team sports growing up doesn't mean I can't be good at them," Maura was hurt, listening to Jane laugh. She didn't like being laughed at.

"Maura, ballet and fencing aren't sports. You are such a girl."

"Ballet and fencing make great sports," another voice spoke up behind Maura. She turned around and saw one of the women outfielders for the other team smiling at her.

"Hi, my name's Kelly. That was a great play."

"Thank you. I'm Maura and this is Jane." Jane was still laughing softly.

"Nice to meet you," Kelly said to Jane. She looked back at Maura. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to join me for a drink? Sometimes the guys get a little too rowdy so I usually go alone." Maura was surprised. She didn't know what to say. She looked over at Jane who was still giggling a little. Maura decided to make Jane jealous, if she could.

"Sure, I'd like that, Kelly. Let me get my stuff."

"Here, let me help you with your things, I can carry anything heavy." Kelly walked off behind Maura. Jane quit laughing and stared after Maura.

"Hey, Maura, where are you-" Jane started to ask but noticed Maura was not paying her any attention. Jane found herself watching Maura walk away with Kelly.

"You like pizza, Maura?" Kelly was asking. Maura nodded.

"Sometimes. Did you know pizza originated in the city of Naples? It was a street food but the King of Italy toured his kingdom with his wife, Margherita.. She enjoyed the pizza so much she asked a chef from Naples to come to the palace and make pizza for her. Italians were so in love with tomatoes they put tomatoes on her new pizza and that's how the Margherita pizza was born. Oh, sorry, sometimes my 'google' mouth gets going. Jane kind of shuts me up," Maura was embarrassed with Kelly. But the other woman just smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Maura. I think it's cute." Maura smiled back.

"Come on. North End Pizza is the best, in my book. Care to join me?" Kelly asked. "Sounds good to me," Maura replied.

The two women enjoyed a pizza with the works and a bottle of wine. Maura was surprised Kelly didn't want to order a pitcher of beer, since that always seemed to be the favorite beverage for any outings after a softball game. In fact, Kelly was apologetic when she ordered a bottle of wine instead of the beer.

"I hope you don't mind. The guys tease me but I prefer wine to beer."

"No problem, Kelly. I'm the same. Jane's always trying to get me to try her beer but I never liked the taste." Maura liked the easy way Kelly always seemed to be smiling. A complete opposite to Jane, who could get so caught up in the moment of her cases she almost seemed to explode with anger at the perps.

"Speaking of Jane, what is the deal with you two?" Kelly asked.

"Deal? Do you mean, are we together?" Kelly nodded.

"I saw how close the two of were during the game, I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping on any toes by asking you to join me." Kelly had watched Maura during the game and knew she was attracted to the woman but never liked moving in on anyone's territory.

"No, we're just friends. We are best friends, so that may explain the closeness."

Kelly swallowed her wine and studied Maura. She found it a little disconcerting sometimes trying to see if she could ask another woman for a date but felt Maura was worth the risk.

"Then would you go out with me sometime? Preferably tomorrow night."

"You mean, like a date?" Maura clarified.

"Yes. I'm attracted to you, Maura, and I'd like to get to know you better." Maura was surprised. Although she never defined her sexuality in any particular manner Maura hadn't dated a lot of women. If pressed she said she was bisexual. She considered Kelly's request then smiled up at the redhead.

"I'd like to go out with you, Kelly, and tomorrow night is good."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven, if that's good for you. Dinner first, then the classic film series over on Cambridge."

"You like classic films?" Maura couldn't believe her ears. Jane never wanted to see a classic film from the 30s or 40s, Maura's favorite timeframe for movies and was never able to get her to go to the film fest.

"Yep. The thirties, forties and fifties are my favorites. Cary Grant, Humphrey Bogart, etc., are 'my guys'. I've seen 'Casablanca' so many times I can quote it," Kelly laughed. It pleased her to realize they had something in common.

"I use to ask Jane to go with me to see the film festivals for the 30s and 40s but she'd kind of whine, "Come on, Maura, I don't like those films" so I quit asking."

_Her loss, _Kelly thought.

They finished their pizza and wine and left just as the waiter was locking up. Maura didn't realize how much time had passed. "Let me follow you home, make sure you get there okay," Kelly said as they climbed into her car. Maura smiled.

Jane sat in her car, outside Maura's home, wondering where the medical examiner was. She remembered Maura leaving the softball field with Kelly Garrison but didn't know the two women went out for something to eat. Jane had called Maura asking about their weekly movie night and became concerned when Maura hadn't answered. After seven phone calls over the following three hours Jane became concerned for Maura's safety and drove to the doctor's home.

"Come on, Maura, where are you?" Jane muttered to herself just as she saw two sets of headlights pull into Maura's driveway. She recognized Maura's sedan but not the other car. Jane watched as Kelly went over and opened Maura's door for her. Kelly reached in and assisted Maura out of the car then walked Maura to her door. Maura stopped, faced Kelly, put her hand on Kelly's cheek then said something that made Kelly laugh. Maura was smiling, Jane knew. She could see the wattage of Maura's smile all the way to her car.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jane said. She waited until Maura went inside and Kelly drove off. Jane sat in her car, confused. She didn't like this turn of events. Maura had a new friend.

TBC


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, just enjoy taking them out to play…

A/N: As many of you found out, when I uploaded chapter two, chapter one came along for the ride. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope you had a chance to access chapter two.

Chapter 3

Voice Mail. Damn. Jane hung up without leaving a message. She was fairly certain Kelly was there with Maura, but she didn't want to think about it.

_Kelly's lips on Maura's luscious lips, her hands on Maura's breasts…_

"Oh, shut up, will you?" Jane sat up in bed, her face buried in her hands. What was she going to do now? She'd never been honest with herself, much less Maura, as to her feelings for the blonde doctor. And now may be too late.

Jane tried to settle back down and reclaim sleep but only found herself pounding her pillow. She tried not to think of the nights she and Maura had their sleepovers, the many nights Jane fell asleep with her arms around the doctor. Maura made her feel safe. Jane tricked herself into thinking her feelings were nothing more than friendship when she knew better.

Jane was almost asleep when she heard a pounding at her front door. As she looked through the peephole she heard Maura's voice. "Jane? It's me."

Jane opened the door and Maura rushed inside. "Are you all right?" Maura asked.

"Of course I am, Maura. What are you doing here?"

"I saw your number come up on my caller ID but you didn't leave a message. I thought something was wrong so I came right over," Maura explained. That was when Jane noticed Maura's dress.

"You came over here in your pajamas?" Jane asked. Maura looked uncomfortable. "Well, yes, I thought something was wrong." Her kicked puppy look came over her face and Jane sighed.

"I started to call you then I thought, well, I, um…" Jane didn't know how to tell Maura she thought Kelly might have stayed over. Maura looked confused.

"Ok, Jane Rizzoli, are you in trouble somehow, or not?" Maura demanded. Jane shook her head.

"Then why did you call and not leave me a message? You know how that scares me," Maura said.

"I thought maybe Kelly was there and I didn't want to disturb you."

Maura nodded. "Kelly didn't come in after our date, if that was bothering you."

Jane started to shake her head then thought better of it. "Well, anyway, thanks for coming over. You want to stay the rest of the night?"

"Might as well. By the time I get home and settle back down it'll be time to get up again."

As Jane put her arms around Maura she took a deep breath and sent Kelly a silent message. _Not yours, yet. _

Maura felt Jane relax and was troubled by the conversation she knew was coming. Maura was starting to have feelings for Kelly. Her sleepovers and movie nights at Jane's house needed to be curtailed. Maura just didn't know how to tell Jane, or how Jane was going to take it.

The next morning Jane awoke before Maura. She glanced at the blonde sleeping in her arms, her head in the crook of Jane's neck. A sadness threatened to engulf Jane and she fought it. _Why can't we be together always? I enjoy waking up in your arms, Maura._

Jane fought the feelings that came with those thoughts. She felt Maura stir.

"Good morning," Maura greeted Jane. "Did you make coffee?" Jane laughed.

"No, silly, you're still wrapped up in my arms. I only woke up a minute ago, myself."

"I wonder why we drink coffee in the morning? I mean, why the morning? We drink beer and wine in the evenings and coffee in the morning," Maura said. She shifted onto her back. Jane disentangled their bodies and sat up.

"Probably some ad man way back when, decided to market it as a morning drink so it didn't have to compete with our wine and beer habit. Damn, Maura, you've got me doing your google mouth. Stop it, will you?" Jane looked back at Maura and laughed.

"Going somewhere?" Maura asked.

"I was going to put on some coffee and jump in the shower."

"Uh uh. Come back here. There's something I need to tell you," Maura said. Jane felt a shiver run up and down her back. She settled back on her pillow. Maura put her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Maura, do you really have something to tell me, or are you just trying to tell me you're attracted to me?" Jane smiled. Maura patted her arm.

"No, silly, I really do have something I need to tell you." Jane stiffened slightly.

"What is it?"

"You know I've been seeing Kelly recently."

"Yeah, let's see, what's it been? Three dates?"

"Four, if you count after the softball game," Maura answered.

"So okay, what did you want to tell me?" Jane caught her breath and waited.

"First, I wanted to say I was sorry for springing this whole Kelly thing on you. It all started pretty quickly. I never told you I saw women in the same light as men, so I wasn't sure if you're okay with this," Maura watched Jane's face as she said this.

"I was a little surprised, Maura, but I always felt this was your business, not mine."

"My being with another woman doesn't affect our friendship?"

Jane shook her head. "It doesn't change anything with me," she replied. "If Kelly makes you happy, then I'm good." Maura felt her heart plunge a bit.

"You know if things progress with Kelly, our friendship might change a little," Maura said softly. Jane looked at her with a wide-eyed expression. She hoped she had a good poker face.

"Maura, we both knew this day might come. If we have to just keep it a work friendship, then that's what we'll do."

"Maybe you'll have more time to meet someone, Jane, then we can do things as a foursome."

"Oh, God, Maura, do me a favor and don't tell my mother this? You'll send her into overdrive looking for a husband for me," Jane said and both women started to laugh.

"I'm glad we had a chance to talk, Jane. You're my best friend and I wasn't sure how you'd take this. Good, now I have time to go home and change for work. See you later." Jane remained sitting on the side of her bed wondering if anyone got the license plate of the truck that just hit her.

TBC

Take the chocolate, leave the reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

Chapter 4

Jane leaned back in her chair and stretched. It had been a busy week for all and she was glad it was finally Friday. She, Korsak, and Frost had decided it would be "guys night out" at The Dirty Robber and Jane was looking forward to a chance to relax and unwind.

She hadn't seen much of Maura this past week. Homicide had two major cases working, the autopsy theatre had been full so they were all busy. Jane found reasons to avoid the morgue; Frost and Korsak felt like they were her errand boys. Neither one liked it and were hoping Jane and Maura could get back on track.

Korsak found himself watching Jane this week. He knew something was wrong between the two women and felt it was Kelly's presence in Maura's life. He also knew that if Jane didn't speak up she was going to lose Maura and Korsak didn't want to be on this side of the planet if that were to happen.

He and Frost rode to The Dirty Robber together. The conversation about Jane started when they first got into the car.

"Are you planning on talking to Jane?" Frost asked him. Korsak let out a long sigh. "Yeah, I think I'm going to have to. I'm so tired of running down to the morgue on Jane's cases. She needs to have a better relationship with the doc."

Frost nodded his head. "Do you think this is serious with Kelly and the doc?"

"I don't know. I do know that it's eating Jane. How about you talking to the doc, Frost?"

"About what? I'm not getting in the middle of her love life, Korsak. None of my business."

"No, but if Maura and Kelly do remain together she and Jane need to figure out how to have a working relationship without pulling the rest of us into this," Korsak said.

"Tell you what. You talk to Jane first then I'll see. If Jane catches me in the middle of this with Maura she'll kill me first then ask questions," Frost certainly didn't want to get on Jane's bad side.

"Fair enough," Korsak said.

But when they walked into the bar Korsak saw an immediate problem. Kelly and Maura were sitting in a booth in the back, near where the homicide detectives and m.e. usually sat together. He nudged Frost.

"Oh, crap," Frost said. "What now?" Korsak shrugged.

"It's a free country. Let's grab a table and see what happens. Maybe it will give me the opening I'll need to talk to Janie." A table opened up on the window side of the bar and the two detectives grabbed it.

Jane walked into the bar ten minutes later and plopped down next to Frost. She grabbed the beer that was waiting for her and took a long pull. As she started to set the bottle on the table she caught glimpse of a familiar blond head. Jane glanced across the booth and saw Kelly watching her. The redhead briefly nodded in Jane's direction without interrupting her conversation with Maura.

Jane started to rise but Korsak stopped her. "Jane, I want to talk with you."

"What are they doing here, Korsak? This is a cop bar, not a medical convention."

"Let's step outside for a minute, ok?" The older detective grabbed Jane's wrist and wouldn't let go. They started outside while Frost grabbed another round, upping Jane's drink to tequila on a hunch the dark haired detective would feel the need to drown her emotions. None of them saw Maura's head whip around and watch Korsak lead Jane out of the bar.

Korsak leaned against Jane's car. Jane stood before him, staring across the hood of her car. She wouldn't look at Korsak.

"What's up?" she managed to say. _I don't need this, Korsak, _she thought to herself. _I'm wound up tighter than a drum, I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever I think about Maura and I want to punch Kelly's lights out._

"Jane, you know I love you like a daughter," Korsak began. He took a deep breath and plunged on.

"I have two things to say to you about Maura. Either you tell her how you really feel before you lose her to Kelly, or figure out how to have a working relationship with her while she's with Kelly."

"What the hell are you talking about, Vince? What feelings about Maura? We're just friends, that's all."

"Shove it, Jane. You're in love with Maura, she's in love with you and the two of you are so damn stubborn. Think about this, then: how are you going to handle it when she falls in love with Kelly?" Jane's head whipped around to stare at Korsak.

"Maura's in love with Kelly?" she snapped. Korsak put up his hand.

"I didn't say that, Jane. But she's been dating her steadily now for a couple of weeks. If she isn't in love with her yet, she will be, simply because you walked out of her life. Now, I'm ready for another beer." Korsak returned to the bar. Jane stared after him feeling empty. Not wanting to see Maura and Kelly together she decided to leave.

"Maura, did you see Jane just now?" Kelly asked. Maura nodded, her face sad.

"It's terrible, Kelly, when I talked with her the other evening she sounded happy for me but I just saw her leave with Vince. I wonder what that was about?"

"Maybe something about a case," Kelly said, not wanting to tell Maura what a thundercloud Jane's face was when she spotted the two women in the bar. She reached across the table to take Maura's hand in hers. "Why don't we go somewhere a little less crowded?" Kelly suggested and led Maura out of the bar.

Maura studied Kelly's profile while they drove back to her place. The same jawline and profile she was used to seeing in the driver's seat, but on Jane, she thought. Kelly is a beautiful woman. I'm lucky to have her.

Kelly parked the car in Maura's driveway. "Shall we?" she held out her hand to Maura and the two women walked up the driveway, hand in hand. Neither of them saw the dark haired detective sitting across the street, watching them walking together. All Jane could think was, _Tonight's the night._ As Maura's lights went on she started her car and drove away.

TBC


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yep, still not. Thanks for all the great reviews, it's nice to know you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

Chapter 5

Kelly settled on the sofa across from Maura. Half a bottle of wine remained on the table along with their now empty glasses. They had been discussing Kelly's nursing duties at the local hospital and Maura contrasted those duties with her internship when she was a med student.

"I don't know, Kelly, on a professional note I still prefer to work with the dead," Maura said. Kelly grinned and leaned in for a kiss. She settled closer to Maura on the sofa and put her arm around the medical examiner.

Maura couldn't pinpoint the reason, but kissing Kelly wasn't exactly what she thought it would be. Kelly rested her hand on Maura's knee then felt her hand move up to Maura's thigh. Kelly kissed her again and rested her head on Maura's forehead.

"Maura, these past couple of weeks have been amazing. I-" a buzzing in Kelly's pocket stopped her. She pulled her cell phone out and checked the caller ID.

"I have to take this," she told Maura. Maura took the wine glasses into the kitchen in order to give Kelly her privacy. Rinsing them, she lingered over the task, not only to give Kelly enough time on her phone call but to collect her own thoughts.

She knew where tonight was leading from the moment Kelly led her out of The Dirty Robber. Maura had made Kelly wait a couple of weeks, saying she wanted them to get to know each other before anything physical took place, but Maura knew she was lying. She liked having Kelly as a friend but as a lover, Maura was hesitant.

The source of her hesitation hadn't spoken to her much this week. Maura hated the distance, the silence between her and Jane. Maura didn't want to lose her best friend.

"Sorry, sweetie, I have to go. Work is calling. They're short a couple of people," Kelly wrapped her arms around Maura from behind and planted a kiss on her neck. She wished she could stay with Maura all but couldn't ignore the hospital. Maura kissed her gently and Kelly let herself out.

Maura sat back down on the sofa. She didn't want to watch a movie and wasn't in the mood to go out. She flipped on the stereo and selected the classical music station.

_I want Jane, I want our friendship back. Why is this so hard? I want to feel I can call Jane and invite her over for an evening without all this drama._

Maura thought for a moment and grabbed her phone. I'll see if Jane stayed at the Robber or if she went home.

Jane stood on the porch of her parents' house, her hand poised to open the front door. She wanted to speak with her mother about the situation with Maura.

_Never in a million years did I ever think I was going to have this conversation with Ma,_ she thought. _I hope they take it well._ Jane opened the door and went inside.

"Janie! What are you doing here?" her mother called from the top of the stairs. Angela was dressed in her nightgown and robe and was clearly surprised to see her daughter at this time of night.

"Is everything all right, sweetie?" Angela asked. Normally she could only get Jane to come for Sunday dinner, anything through the week was like asking the pope to dinner.

"Ma, can I talk to you?" Jane felt herself close to tears.

"Of course, sweetie, let me come downstairs. Just let me tell your father where I'm going before he comes stomping downstairs, thinking I've been kidnapped."

Jane laughed in spite of herself. She could picture Frank Rizzoli doing just that, stomping down stairs looking for his wife when she didn't join him shortly.

"Want some tea, sweetie?" Angela asked.

"That'd be good, Ma, thanks," Jane's heart began to race when she realized the enormity of what she was about to do.

"Ma, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Jane, you know that," Angela replied. _Yes, I do,_ Jane thought, comforted.

"Are there any limits to your love for your children?" Jane asked.

"You pregnant, Janie?"

"Heaven forbid, Ma. No. I mean you, yourself. Is there anything any of the three of us could do, or tell you, that would make you stop loving us?"

Angela sat down opposite Jane and took her hands.

"Never. When Tommy admitted the accident was his fault, and he'd been drinking, sure your father and I were disappointed but we didn't stop loving him. Same with you and Frankie. When you two got in trouble at school we corrected your behavior but we didn't stop loving you," Angela replied. She looked into Jane's face, deeply. "I don't know what's bothering you, but you're my daughter. There is nothing you can say or do to make me stop loving you." Tears rolled down Jane's face as she gripped her mother's hands.

"Ma, I have a problem. I wanted to talk to you first, before I spoke to Maura."

"Is something wrong with Maura, Jane? Did you two have an argument?"

"No, but my relationship with Maura is broken and I want to fix it. Ma, Maura's been seeing someone these past couple of weeks and it's a woman," Jane said. Angela stroked Jane's hands for a moment before speaking.

"Does her relationship with a woman bother you, Jane? That's kind of surprising, coming from you. Your father and I think the world of Dr. Isles and want her to be happy. The same kind of happiness I'm looking for you and your brothers, Janie."

Jane wiped the tears from her face and looked directly into her mother's eyes.

"Ma, I have feelings for Maura that go beyond friendship. I want her to be happy, so if she's happy with Kelly then I'll learn to live with that. But I want her to be happy with me, Ma."

"You mean, instead of a boyfriend or a husband, you want to be with Maura?" Angela probed a bit. Jane nodded.

"I can't say this is a total surprise, Jane, because it isn't. I've watched you two whenever you've brought Maura over for dinner. Your father and I discussed this situation several times. Frankly we thought the two of you were already an item and didn't share it with us."

"You did?" Jane's eyes got big. Her parents already knew-and didn't have a problem with it? Angela nodded.

"What it all comes down to, honey, is wanting your children to be happy. If you have a wife instead of a husband, that's okay with us, as long as you're happy. But I'm telling you this, Jane Rizzoli. This does not get you out of giving me grandchildren, so don't forget that part." Jane began to laugh. She stood up and hugged her mother.

"Do you mind if Maura carries them, Ma? I never quite pictured myself as a barefoot and pregnant cop." Jane fairly danced her way out of the house. Now she needed to speak with Maura.

Voicemail. Maura put her phone down, frustrated. She tried calling Jane several times but all the calls went to voice mail. Oh well, guess I'm alone for the rest of the evening. Let me grab the new medical journal. At least it will help me sleep, Maura thought.

Jane pulled her phone out of her pocket and was just starting to call Maura when her phone rang.

"Yeah, Frost, what's up?"

"Hey, Jane, sorry to bother you but we caught a case."

"So what else is new? Are you okay to drive, Frost?"

"Yeah, when you didn't come back in the party broke up early. A body has been reported, Jane, and it's in Maura's neighborhood."

"Is it? Frost, tell me, is it?"

"I don't think so, hell, I hope it isn't, but the woman who found her couldn't ID the body."

"I'm on my way, Frost."

"Jane, slow down and be careful. We don't know this is Maura, okay?"

Jane snapped her phone shut and floored the gas pedal. The car jumped in its response.

TBC

LOL. You seriously didn't think I was going to let Maura sleep with Kelly, now did you?


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Maura received her page just as she was getting sleepy. Great, she thought. I finally think I'm going to be able to sleep and my pager goes off. She collected the address and grabbed her medical bag. She was strangely looking forward to this call, hoping Jane would be at the scene.

Maura arrived at the address and gave her ID number to the cop monitoring the crime scene. She looked around quickly but didn't see Jane's car. A feeling of disappointment ran down her spine. Oh well, she thought. I'll see her at work on Monday.

Maura knelt down by the body and started cataloguing evidence and the telltale signs of foul play. She didn't hear Korsak walk up to her.

"Hey, doc, you have anything yet?"

"Oh, hi, Vince. Not yet. Say, if you're here, where's Jane?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Beats me. Frost spoke with her just before he paged you to the scene. I thought she'd be here by now." Maura nodded and returned to her examination of the body.

"One small reddish brown stain, Vince, behind the left ear, consistent with a projectile, small caliber."

As he started listening to the doc he heard the walkie talkie on the other cop's belt broadcast an "officer down" call. He turned to the cop.

"What was that?" he barked. The cop grabbed his walkie talkie and responded to the call.

"We have an officer down at Elmquist and Third. Car accident. Bus responding, unknown injuries," he told Korsak. Vince looked at Maura.

"That's on Jane's way over here," he said. Maura shook her head.

"Not if she was at home, Vince. Hey Frost," Maura turned to look at the detective who just arrived on scene, "when you called this in to Jane did she say where she was?"

"No, she didn't. I know she was freaking a little when she got the address because it's in Maura's neighborhood," Frost said. He was getting a little uneasy. He looked from Korsak to Maura.

"You don't think this is Jane, do you?"

"We don't understand why she isn't here yet. You called her before you paged Dr. Isles."

"Yeah, but this is Dr. Isles' neighborhood. She could walk over here and get here before the rest of us," Frost replied. He didn't like this.

Korsak grabbed his phone and dialed the dispatch desk.

"This is Detective Vince Korsak, do you have a ID on the cop that's down at the car accident?" he asked.

"Yes, Detective, the vic is Jane Rizzoli, age thirty. Broadsided as she entered the intersection. Injuries unknown, however, EMTs are on site."

Vince looked down at Maura. "Oh, God, Jane," she said.

"Frost!" Korsak bellowed. "Get over here!"

"Vince, I'm going to call Dr. Scott to take over here for me. Are you headed to the accident scene, because if you're are I'd like to ride with you."

"Sure, doc, let's go."

Kelly was on the ER rotation this evening. A couple of the regularly scheduled nurses were out sick, which was why she had been called in. It had been a light evening so far and had given Kelly a chance to talk with one of her best friends.

"I don't know, Donna, she's beautiful but I think she's in love with her best friend, a homicide detective."

"Did you ask Dr. Isles about the detective, Kelly? Maybe they are just friends," Donna replied. She and Kelly had an affair when they first started working together but were able to become friends at work when the affair ended.

"She said they were, but getting close to her is difficult."

"Kelly, just because you were ready to jump in bed with her and the doctor wanted to wait doesn't mean anything, you know that," Donna smiled at her friend.

Kelly laughed. "Yeah, I know, Donna. You made me wait what, six weeks? Seven?"

Donna laughed smugly. "Seven, but only because we work together. I didn't want a bad breakup scene at work," she answered.

The doors to the ER exploded open and an EMT team came rushing in. Kelly and Donna jumped up and started running.

"Trauma One is open, EMT," Donna called. Kelly grabbed her stethoscope and paged the ER physician on call, who'd gone to the cafeteria in search of a quick sandwich.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, age thirty, got t-boned. Lacerations to her face, airbag injury to her chest, shortness of breath suggesting rib injury and possible punctured lung." Kelly froze when she heard the name. She looked down at the gurney and recognized a battered Jane. _Oh my God, Maura, your friend_, she thought.

"Has anyone been notified she's here?" she asked the lead EMT. He shook his head. "No time, she was alone in the car, but since she's a cop I'm sure the precinct will know soon enough," he replied.

"Donna! When you get a chance, call Dr. Isles, please," Kelly called out to the desk.

"Don't bother, she's here," Kelly heard Maura's voice. "How is she?" Maura asked Kelly.

"The doctor is on his way, Maura," Kelly replied and stepped back. She heard Donna walk in behind her and Kelly let Donna take her place. She didn't want to be a part of this team.

"Transferring to bed," the EMT team called out and Jane was transferred off the gurney. Maura noticed a cervical collar had been placed on Jane's neck as a precaution and noticed the streaks of blood drying on Jane's face. Several pieces of broken glass clung to Jane's hair and collar. Maura began picking them out when she noticed Jane was trying to speak.

"Not now, Jane, be quiet. It's better for you," Maura leaned down and spoke in Jane's ear but Jane seemed not to notice. Her eyes remained close.

"Maura, I love you," Jane murmured. Maura stood riveted to the spot. Jane loved her?

"Dr. Isles, we need you to step out please," the attending M.D. entered the room. Maura nodded, bent down to Jane's ear. "I love you, Jane, and I'm here. Concentrate on getting better," Maura said and squeezed Jane's hand.

Maura returned to the waiting room and Korsak. "Well?" he asked.

"The doctor just came in. It isn't bad, Vince, at least not from what I saw. Some lacerations, airbag injury to her chest, one of the EMTs mentioned a rib injury. If nothing worse is found Jane will be on bed rest for a week and sore for awhile," Maura answered. "Has anyone called Frank and Angela?" Korsak nodded.

"Frankie heard about the call and spoke with them. Angela should be getting here about now."

"Maura, do you have a minute?" Kelly asked. Maura hesitated.

"It's going to be a little bit before we know anything further, Maura. The doctor that's on call tonight is one of the best attendings we've ever had so Jane's in good hands," Kelly said. "I wanted to have a quick moment if you don't mind."

Maura hesitated but Korsak pushed her. "Go on, if there's any news I'll let you know." Maura followed Kelly to the nurse's lounge.

"We can talk in private in here. Can I get you some coffee, Maura?"

"No, thanks, Kelly. You wanted a private moment? Is this my chance to get felt up in a hospital?" Maura did her best to smile but she was so worried about Jane she couldn't get in the mood. Kelly laughed.

"Sorry, Maura, that wasn't my intention. Although, I'm sure if you're interested I could find a closet somewhere and lock us in for awhile. Anyway, come sit down," Kelly patted the sofa. Maura sat next to her and she put her arm around Maura's shoulders.

"Maura, I have a question for you. Where do you see our relationship heading?"

Maura stammered. "Uh, I'm not sure, I guess. What are you looking for?"

"You don't really have any feelings for me, do you?" Kelly looked into Maura's face. Maura realized she was holding her breath and it came out in a long sigh.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry, Kelly, I feel I've led you on."

"I'm not worried about that, it's just that in these past couple of weeks I've started to have feelings for you, Maura. But I wondered about Jane."

"Jane and I are just friends, Kelly." Maura adamantly shook her head.

"Are you sure, Maura?" Kelly asked softly. "Because I heard Jane mutter an 'I love you' while unconscious."

"Well, yes, but the unconscious mind can play tricks on us…" Maura was just warming up.

"The unconscious mind, Maura, usually speaks the truth. Jane is in love with you and I suspect you're in love with her."

_First Korsak, now Kelly,_ Maura thought.

Kelly's pager went off. "Ah, the doctor has finished examining Det. Rizzoli. Come on, Maura, we'll see how your girlfriend is doing."

TBC


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. Many thanks to Tess Gerritsen/Janet Tamaro/TNT for getting to play with the ladies…

Chapter 7

Maura leaned over the bed and gently stroked Jane's forehead. She noticed Jane's eyes begin to flutter.

"Come on, sleepyhead, wake up," Maura whispered. Jane's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, Maura, how are you?" Jane started to stretch then felt pain shoot across her upper body. "What the-?"

"Jane, relax. You're in the hospital," Maura spoke in a slow, easy, soothing voice.

"Maura, that's not funny. I know I didn't shoot myself," Jane protested. Why couldn't she stretch without pain? She could move her legs without any trouble.

"You were in a car accident," Maura explained. Jane opened her eyes and looked at the blond medical examiner for a moment.

"That's right! Frost called me about a body in your neighborhood," Jane remembered. Maura patted Jane's arm.

"It wasn't me," Maura said.

"Thank God. I was scared," Jane said.

The two women were silent for a moment. Maura slipped her hand into Jane's.

"I didn't say anything goofy, did I?" Jane asked. Maura looked at her warily.

"Like what?"

"You know how I sometimes talk in my sleep? I didn't say anything stupid? Nothing for the guys to laugh at me about?"

"Not that I'm aware of, Jane," Maura said then hesitated.

"That's a relief. You know how sometimes you're out and you say something you don't remember? Then someone tells you how you babbled on and on about something silly. I'm always afraid I'll say crazy things." Jane noticed the disappointed look on Maura's face.

"Jane, I'm going to go over to your place, check on Jo Friday, then go home for awhile. I was at the crime scene when we found out about your accident," Maura said. She tried to be cheerful but was upset to realize Jane probably didn't mean what she said earlier.

"Sure, Maura. Thanks for your help," Jane was puzzled. Maura looked upset. The blond haired woman gathered her bag and left without another word.

Jane felt the medication pulling her into a deep sleep and she was about to sail away when the door to her room opened.

"Hello, Jane," Kelly said. Jane looked at her then recognized her.

"Hi, Kelly. Am I one of your patients?" she asked. Kelly nodded.

"You really threw Maura for a loop, getting in an accident," she said. Jane smiled.

"Trust me, I've done worse," she said.

"That's what Maura told me. When you came in I turned around and told my coworker to call Maura when she suddenly appeared. Do you remember her holding your hand when you were in the ER?"

"Barely. She told me she loved me and to concentrate on getting better," Jane said, then understood what she said. Kelly nodded.

"Just for the record Jane, I'm not seeing Maura anymore."

"No?" Kelly shook her head sadly.

"She's involved with someone else," Kelly said and left the room.

Jane wanted to ask who, then understood what Kelly meant.

_Maura told me she loves me, _Jane thought. _I wonder what she meant? Does she love me like a friend, or something more?_

Jane found herself gazing out the window, lost in thought. Her mind went back to the accident and she tried to call up all the details. _I'll need to be able to give a coherent statement as to what happened. _

_Let's see, I got Frost's call, I headed to the address in Maura's neighborhood. I was upset, hoping it wasn't Maura. Then I entered the intersection. I don't remember seeing the other driver enter the intersection. Was my light red, or green? I faintly recall the EMTs arriving on the scene then I was in the ER._

_ Holy shit, I told Maura I loved her! _ Jane reached for her cell phone.

"Maura, when you get this message, please call me, no better yet, please come back to the hospital tonight," Jane pleaded in her voice mail. "I hope you get this message right away." Jane ended the call and leaned back on her pillows.

"Okay, Bass, you're fed and taken care of for the night. So let me put a quick bag together and I'll spend the night with Jane," Maura said. She'd already been to Jane's and taken care of Jo Friday. She promised Jo someone would be by in the morning to take her out and give her breakfast. When Maura left the apartment Jo had just settled herself in the middle of Jane's bed, ready to hit the hay for the night.

Maura packed Jane's Boston Red Sox t-shirt and sweats for the next morning as well as her overnight cosmetics bag and hairbrush. She felt her cell phone vibrate and checked her messages as she walked back out the door.

"Yes, this is Dr. Maura Isles. I'm calling regarding Jane Rizzoli, may I speak to her nurse, please? Yes, I'll wait," Maura received Jane's voice mail and wondered what was wrong.

"Hi, Kelly, it's Maura. I just received a voice mail from Jane. Is she alright? No complications?"

"Nothing I know of, Maura. I checked on her about thirty minutes ago. She should be asleep about now," Kelly answered.

"Jane?" Maura entered the room as quietly as she could. She couldn't tell if Jane was sleeping.

"Hey, you, thanks for coming back."

"I called the nurse's station and spoke with Kelly. Are you in pain, is anything wrong?"

"No, all's right with my world," Jane smiled.

"Jane, I think the medication is making you goofy, as you said earlier."

"No, it isn't. I am completely in my right mind. Maura, come here." Maura walked up to the side of the bed.

"Jane, while it's true you have some characteristics that are classified as right brain or left, you can't-" Maura started to speak when Jane interrupted her.

"Give me your hand," Jane said. Maura grasped Jane's hand. She hoped this wasn't the medicine talking.

"I love you, Maura."

"Yes, so you said earlier," Maura replied.

Jane took Maura's hand in both of hers and gently caressed it. "I was at Ma's earlier tonight. That's where I was when I got Frost's call."

"Okay." Jane continued to lightly rub Maura's hand, turning it over in hers. The woman's hands were petite, soft, and gentle, unlike Jane's larger, rougher hands. For an instant Jane wondered what Maura's hands would feel like on her body then shoved that thought aside as a flash of heat rolled through her.

Maura's cell phone rang. "Dr. Isles? I thought you'd want to know, the body from earlier tonight has been delivered to the morgue," Frost said. "Dr. Scott said you might want to do the autopsy right away-something about the time of death not adding up with the condition of the remains."

"Sure, Frost, I'll be right there," Maura answered. She turned back to Jane.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I love you, too, Jane, you're my best friend. I'll be back tomorrow morning, but for now…"

"Yeah, I heard. Don't work too hard," Jane answered and Maura left.

_She doesn't believe me, or doesn't understand I'm in love with her,_ Jane thought.

_How will I convince her she's my one and only? _Jane thought for a moment then smiled and pressed the call button.

Maura completed the autopsy then checked the time. Two thirty-eight a.m. Too late to return to the hospital. Hoping Jane was sleeping comfortably Maura decided to go home and rest. She picked up her purse when the buzzer to the morgue sounded.

"Dr. Isles? I know it's late but you're wanted in the reception area," Frost said. "Me? Now? Frost, it's early morning. What could be in the reception area for me at this hour?"

"I don't know, Doc. Why don't you stop by my desk and I'll walk out there with you."

Maura went up to the bullpen. Frost stood as she exited the elevator. Maura still had that puzzled look on her face.

As the two entered the reception area of the precinct Maura could see the roses. A full two dozen long-stemmed red roses were perfectly arranged in a milk white vase. The contrast of the color red in the flowers with the white shade of the vase was stunning. Maura knew this was a very expensive arrangement, particularly since they'd been delivered in the early morning hours. She found the card and read it, her face still showing a puzzled expression.

"Doc? Anything wrong?" Frost asked. He was betting that the guy who sent the flowers had a very serious crush on Dr. Isles. The bouquet had to be a couple hundred dollars.

_To my love, from yours,_ was written on the card. No other signature or any indication where it came from.

"Excuse me, Officer Santos, do you have any idea who delivered these?" Maura asked the desk officer.

"No, ma'am, a woman dropped them off."

"Anyone we know?" the officer shook his head.

"Dr. Isles, do you think there's something wrong?" Frost asked.

"No, no reason to think so. They are certainly beautiful. In fact, I should probably get them home so I can give them adequate water. I imagine they'll last a couple of weeks if properly cared for."

"Let me walk you out to your car," Frost said and they started for the parking lot.

"Are you heading back to the hospital, or heading home?"

"I think I'll go on home, get some rest. This time of night I'm sure Jane is asleep. She needs her rest."

"Do you want me to follow you home?" Maura flashed Frost her smile. If she hadn't belonged to Jane he would have done anything to make that smile his.

"No, thank you, Barry, I should be okay. Good night."

Frost watched Maura drive out of the parking lot then reached for his cell phone.

"You made one hell of an impact with those. That arrangement is beautiful," he said when the call was answered.

Jane's chuckle answered him. "She liked them?"

"Like them? Rizzoli, I thought she was going to faint when she first laid eyes on them."

"Is she heading back here, do you know?" Jane asked.

"No, said she thought you'd be asleep, which you should be, in order to get well. She'll be by in the morning."

"Oh, by the way, Jane, how did you get them delivered this time of night?"

"Kelly. End of her shift. She got the volunteer to open the gift shop and make a sale for me."

"You surprise me, Jane. Anyway, get some rest. When the doc finds out it's you I think you're going to need all your energy," Frost had his own laugh at that.

The first thing Maura saw when she awoke the next morning were the flowers. A beautiful shade of red, a deep red rose, Maura knew they were called Queen Elizabeths. She took a moment to enjoy their fragrance then headed for the shower. She wanted to see Jane before going to work.

Maura entered Jane's hospital room and stopped in surprise. Jane was out of bed, dressed in a fluffy terry cloth robe and seated at a small table for two. More surprisingly the table was adorned with a white tablecloth, a single red rose in a tall vase and two unlit candles. Two covered trays completed the table setting.

"Good morning, care to join me for breakfast?" Jane asked the surprised Dr. Isles.

"Jane, what is all this?" Maura looked at the table once again and back at Jane.

"I was hoping you'd come by this morning so I asked for an extra breakfast plate so we could share."

"This is more than that, Jane, you know it." Maura saw the rose on the table and bent forward to smell it. It smelled exactly like the two dozen she received last night.

"What can I say, I have friends who like me and are willing to help me out," Jane smiled coyly at Maura.

Maura sat down across the table and unfolded her napkin. "Just when I think I know you, Jane Rizzoli, you do something like this. What's the occasion?"

"Breakfast, Maura, that's all. Now dig in before it gets any colder."

The two women tucked into their breakfast plates and began to eat. Maura kept glancing over at Jane who was wearing a very innocent expression.

"Jane, you didn't…no, you couldn't have…did you have anything to do with a flower arrangement that was delivered to the precinct late last night?"

"Flowers? Me? Maura, I'm in a hospital room. The doctor won't let me go home just yet."

"Yes, I know, but…the flower on the table is almost identical to the bouquet I received."

"What do they look like?" Jane asked innocently.

"Two dozen of the most perfect red roses in an alabaster vase. They're probably the most gorgeous roses I've ever seen, much less received. The card read, 'To my love…"

"From yours," Jane finished the sentence for her. Maura looked at Jane and her breath caught in her throat.

"Kelly dropped them off for me at the end of her shift. And if you actually count them, there's only twenty-three. I snagged one for the table this morning." Jane rose and went over to Maura. She reached out her hand and helped Maura up from the table.

"May I have this dance?" Jane asked softly. She reached behind her and flipped the switch on a small radio. A Strauss waltz began playing. Jane gathered Maura in her arms and very slowly circled the room with the medical examiner in her arms.

After a moment they returned to Jane's bedside. She lay back down on the bed and patted the space beside her. "Come on, Maura, join me." Maura stretched out next to Jane. Jane entwined her fingers with Maura's. Maura never took her eyes off Jane.

"I told you I love you. I mean it. Not as a friend but as a lover, a partner. I've been in love with you Maura since the first time I laid eyes on you. When you started seeing Kelly I realized I might lose you and I didn't want to stand by and see someone else with the woman I love. Korsak tried to kick my ass before the accident, get me to tell you but I was so mixed up I couldn't."

"I don't know what to say, Jane."

"Do you have feelings for me, Maura?"

"Yes, I do. I always have. I remember meeting you. I took one look at those chocolate eyes and heard that smoky voice of yours telling me your name and I fell hard then."

"I was trying to tell you about my conversation with Ma when Frost so rudely interrupted you with a work problem. I needed to see her."

"What did you talk about, Jane?" Maura's voice was a whisper. "I wanted to talk to her about my feelings for you, Maura." Jane looked into those gray green eyes that were so intently staring back into Jane's.

"I told Ma that you were seeing Kelly and it was tearing me up inside."

"It was?" Maura asked, softly. Jane nodded.

"Yes. It wasn't me you were dating, it was another woman. All I could think of was Kelly asking you out, taking you to dinner, that film fest you like, getting to hold your hand, kiss you good night. I couldn't stand that it wasn't me, Maura. When I spent that first night with you, after Hoyt attacked me, I think I watched you sleep for half the night."

Maura couldn't take her eyes off Jane. Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Jane, I love you, too. The thought of losing you was more than I could bear. That's why I kept pushing you to find things outside of work for us to do together. Even if you only wanted me as a friend, I wanted to be in your life as much as possible. But I'm glad you're in love with me, Jane. Your parents are okay with you having a girlfriend and a partner, not a husband?"

"Well, she did say we had to give her grandchildren. I told her that was all right with me as long as you carried them. Besides, when I get out of here I figure we can practice getting them." Jane gave Maura a lopsided grin. Maura laughed out loud.

"But, Jane, the doctor said you had to be on bed rest for a week," Maura said coyly.

"What do you think I plan to do that week, Maura? I'm not much of a reader and I hate daytime TV."

The End

To those who left reviews, thank you very much. It made it so much easier to write this, knowing you were enjoying it as much as I.


End file.
